Sphinx and the Princess of Amara
by PirateRaider
Summary: A one-shot story that takes place during ancient Egyptian times. Princess Menace is of marrying age, but she has yet to meet a man she has deemed worthy of her. Then tales of a legendary hero named Sphinx reaches her. (Sphinx x Menace, lemons, harem, not for kids.)


Sphinx and the Princess of Amara.

.

.

The sun rose over the hot desert sands, awaking many people of the ancient kingdom of Amara. Princess Menace was one of them, but as she started to wake up, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Moments later the doors to her chambers opened and her trusted friend and loyal servant Anarista walked in.

"Princess Menace, it's time to get up. You have a busy day ahead of you."

Anarista was a fit girl with red eyes, silver hair with multicoloured highlights, large breasts, a curvy figure, and a fine ass. She wore armbands and bracers, a loincloth held in place by a belt that had rings on it, a fishnet unitard in the form of a slingshot bikini, and metal caps that just barely covered her nipples. Princess Menace was a well-toned girl with black hair, blue eyes, large breasts, a curvy figure, a fine ass, and at the moment, not a shred of clothing. She was a girl who was proud enough of her body to sleep completely nude and never be bothered when someone saw her nude form. In fact, she blessed many who pleased her with the sight of her nude body, so the sight of her bare breasts and smooth, hairless vagina was nothing new to Anarista, but it still would never stop being a turn on.

Princess Menace moaned as she reluctantly woke up. She rose from her bed, yawned, and stretched, sticking her boobs out as far as possible.

"Remind me, what's the schedule for today?"

"You have already reached marrying age, and today you are to meet with your suitors to choose your husband."

Suddenly Menace snapped fully awake. She couldn't waste a split second on a day this important.

"Is my bath ready?"

"Yes it is, and your clothes will be sent there when you finish it."

Without putting anything on, Menace rushed out and headed for the bath on the roof, which offered a magnificent view of the kingdom. She passed a bunch of people on the way there, and all of them took in the sight of her bouncing breasts and royal pussy. There wasn't a single man or even woman in kingdom who didn't have sexual fantasies about her, and the ones who just saw her mostly decided to vent by having sex with each other. This seemed to happen often enough to cause the pregnancy rate of those working in the palace to rise.

Menace reached the bath to find two of her servant girls waiting naked for her. They and Anarista bathed her, making sure she got fully cleaned and was brought to orgasm in the process. As they finished, a team of servant girls came in, carrying towels, the outfit she had picked out, jewellery, her tiara, and her living sceptre Setra. She dried off and got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a revealing white top that showed off her breasts, cleavage, and sideboobs, but properly hid her nipples, and a white loincloth that covered her front and back, leaving the side exposed, reached halfway to her knees, and was held up by a belt. On both top and bottom her sides were exposed, revealing that she wore nothing underneath, and to top it off, the silk was enchanted to turn transparent when she became aroused. Her mother got her that as a gift to help her seduce the man of her dreams when they finally met. Menace's mother was wonderful, but a bit too sleazy for a woman of her stature. With the time to begin meeting her suitors fast approaching, she grabbed Setra and walked out.

As they left, several of the servant girl collapsed to the floor and breathed sighs of relief. Not because of anything Menace did to them, but because of Setra. That living sceptre was a major pervert, and because he was the royal advisor to Menace while they were just slaves, he could make them do anything he wanted and they had no right to refuse. He had them do all kinds of sexual things for his amusement, his tongue explored their privates countless times, and he even forced them to take his shaft into their pussies as if he was fucking them. They enjoyed none of it, and getting fucked by his sceptre body was painful and ruined their vaginas. The levels of debauchery he engaged in went far beyond what they thought was possible for what was literally just a cat head on a stick. They were living in constant fear of him turning his lustful attention towards them. Which he enjoyed doing on a regular basis.

.

Hours went by and the day came to a close and Menace said goodbye to the last of the suitors. Things did not go as she had hoped. She thought that after two or three suitors, she'd meet a mega hunk who was everything she could ever ask for. They'd talk, get to know each other, her clothing would turn invisible, he'd win her over, and they'd spend the next week having wild sex. Instead there wasn't a single man in the lot who even came close to her standards, let alone one who was good enough to be called the man of her dreams.

"Come on princess, there were at least a couple good guys in there," said Anarista.

"Maybe, but when you grow up socializing mainly with only a few select individual men, those men become your standard, and it's hard to get excited with men who can't compare to them in any way. And yes, I get that my father and brother are god-like in every way, and no man can expect to compete with them, but I can't help it. Settling for anyone who's that far beneath them is like settling for sand when you wanted gold."

"Maybe. Hell, your brother Wrath fucked me once and ruined me for all other men."

"I know, I was there."

_Flashback to a few weeks ago..._

_Anarista was loudly moaning as she bounced up and down on Wrath's huge cock. Surrounding them were piles of beautiful slave girls that he had already fucked into unconsciousness, and with them was Menace. As Wrath and Anarista had wild sex, Menace joined in by making out with them, fondling and sucking her tits and his balls, and sucking his cock. Menace wanted so badly to be one of the many girls he fucked on a regular basis, but he sternly refused. It took years of seduction attempts before he even let her join in using her upper body, and no matter how hard she tried she still couldn't get him to fuck her. She had to be satisfied with worshipping his cock, drinking his cum, and getting her pussy rubbed to orgasm with his fingers. Which, she had to admit, was easily the greatest feeling she'd ever experienced. _

_Wrath shot his load into Anarista's womb and she cried out as she hit orgasm, then collapsed on top of him. After a few blissful moments of rest, she was suddenly lifted off him by Menace, who positioned her for another go. She was now on her back, with Menace underneath her, with their pussies lined up to give him easy access to both. To Menace's disappointment, he thrust into Anarista when he mounted them. _

_When he finished with Anarista, she was mess who couldn't even figure out where she was. Then Menace tried one last time to get him do her as well. He grabbed her by the ass, pulled into a deep kiss, groped her boobs, and rubbed her pussy until she came hard. But then he stopped, said "Sorry, but that's all I'm going to do for you." Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked off._

Flashback over...

.

Despite all her attempts to fuck her brother, Menace did so not because of a crush, or an incest fetish, but rather due to a lack of other men in her life. She needed a guy in her own age group, with good looks, a nice body, and who wouldn't turn down her advancements because he was terrified of getting killed by the Pharaoh for defiling his daughter. And taking into account every guy she had ever known, so far her brother was the only one who met those standards. But no matter how much she pleaded he still refused to engage in any actual sexual activity with her. She had been hoping that with the incoming suitors, she'd finally meet someone new who met her standards. Which made it all the more painful when that dream was crushed.

"Now what am I going to do? I've been needing cock for years. I can't stay single any longer. But I can't bring myself to marry one of those losers either," said Menace.

"It's only the first day. It might take some time, but with a little luck, a decent guy is bound to show up eventually."

"Yeah, as a bodyguard to another bloated suitor."

.

Meanwhile the kingdom was getting swept up in a new story. It was the story of a great demigod warrior named Sphinx, who did many nearly impossible things while serving the gods in the lands of Abydos, Heliopolis, and Uruk. His feats included venturing into the dangerous land of Uruk, completely unarmed and unprepared, to retrieve a legendary sword called the Blade of Osiris, raiding a mysterious temple to thwart an evil ceremony and save a prince and his bride, fighting his way through the Temple of Anubis, destroying a series of deadly posts that dotted the landscape of Heliopolis, saving the people of a Cursed Palace, helping to break a curse on a mummy, retrieving a set of legendary jewels that were stolen from a museum, saving the mayor of Abydos from an assassination attempt by his advisors, fighting through armies of monsters, capturing enough of those monsters to fill up an entire museum, and a bunch of other things. All to stop a plot by Set, the god of the underworld. Needless to say, it was a very popular story.

When Menace heard about it, she looked into it. And she loved every word of it. This was a man whose feats and abilities not only outdid the greatest accomplishments of her father and brother, but did so by leaps and bounds, and with ease. And when she saw the drawings of Sphinx, she fell in love.

"Look at him. He's beautiful, he's wiped out armies of monsters, done all these impossible and incredible feats, he's been chosen by the gods, and he's fought Set. Why can't I marry a man like him?"

Suddenly she paused to think about that. The man was everything she wanted and more. All she had to do was convince her father to approve of him, and then track him down and seduce him into marrying her. Given his legendary status, convincing her father should be the easiest part. Tracking him down would require some travelling and an escort, but that wouldn't be a problem. Now, being able to seduce him, well if she had to be completely honest, she wasn't sure. She knew she was so beautiful that just a glance of her scantily clad body was enough to drive many men, and some women, mad with lust, but despite that she was still a virgin, and not for any lack of trying. And those failures shook her confidence. But she refused to let that stop her.

When she showed her father the stories and told him her plan, he quickly approved.

"He's incredible. A demigod warrior of legendary stature. Allying with him will ensure the great Kingdom of Amara will prosper for sure. You certainly don't dream small, do you? Alright, I approve of your choice. I'll provide you with an escort and a dowry, and you'll go there in person and do whatever it takes to win him over and make him your husband. But we'd best act fast. We know about him because word has already gotten out, and that means others know about him as well. So it's a safe bet that you won't be the only princess who's set to marry him."

.

Soon Menace was on her way. She travelled in style, guarded by a small army, with Setra at her side, and accompanied by every beautiful girl in her service. Every girl except Anarista. Anarista was scared of the monsters that lived there and claimed she'd been traumatized by them when they tried to eat her as a kid. Worried that she might panic upon seeing one and ruin the princess's chances with the heroic demigod, she requested that she remain behind. Not wanting to do anything that could potentially jeopardize this, Menace agreed to let her stay behind.

.

.

Meanwhile Sphinx was looking for something new to do. With everything he had accomplished while on his mission, there wasn't much left. He had completed all the challenges in Abydos and won a set of medals, he completed all the challenges in Heliopolis and won a bunch of stuff, he filled up the museum, and he tracked down every last piece of treasure those lands had hidden in them, all before his victory over Set. Since then he had claimed the Cursed Palace as his own, and began ruling over Heliopolis. A land by the ocean consisting of sand, rock, monsters, some dangerous temples, a single farm, and a few spread out locals, several of which were running small stores on the other side of the kingdom. But that was about it. Heliopolis was so empty that it didn't really need any ruling to keep it running or from going downhill, and it had little chance of being improved upon any time soon.

Sphinx had already done everything fun that place had to offer, and now he was on to less entertaining stuff. Like getting cases for his prizes, furniture for his palace, getting the museum named after him, getting statues made of himself and the Cursed Mummy Tutankhamen, getting their adventures and feats recorded on the stone walls, and most tedious of all, going through stacks of letters containing answers to a contest held by the previous king. After going through a bunch of them, he figured out what that contest was. It was a challenge to all those in Heliopolis, Abydos, and other nearby kingdoms who thought they could do a better job running a kingdom than the men who were actually running a kingdom. He provided in written detail, every issue currently in existence that a kingdom could possibly be faced with, and promised a reward to anyone who could come up with a way to effectively solve even one of them. While those that couldn't effectively solve anything would have to quit complaining about the way he ran things and admit they could never compete with his skills as a ruler. A challenge the people did not back down from. His men would talk to the people, write down their ideas, go through them, test out everything that seemed even slightly plausible, and the ones that worked well could become the new standards. It was a rather clever idea really, as with vast numbers of people brainstorming ideas, a bunch of them were sure to work out. It was done just to get people to shut up about things he couldn't control, but the results were sure to be good. And with the previous king now dead, Sphinx could capitalize on the ideas without having to pay anyone. All the people who didn't back down from the challenge worked hard to come up with solutions to the issues presented. Or maybe not, it seemed like every last one either made no sense at all, was a proven failure, or was just ripped off from places with completely different climates and environments than the dry deserts they had, and made about as much sense as trying to earn extra money by shovelling snow in scorching deserts.

.

.

Menace and her company reached the city of Abydos. The guards of the city were more than a little cautious. They had just recently gotten over a crisis, a series of them in fact, and their museum was now home to a set of the most valuable jewels on the planet. So seeing a small army show up, was deemed cause for concern. Every guard in the city rushed to the docks to stop them cold.

"Hold it right there!" squawked one of the guards.

Menace looked out to see a large group of bird-men with armour and spears, blocking them from getting into the city. She stepped out with Setra, prepared to address them.

"We're not letting you invade the city!"

"Watch your tongue! This is princess Menace of the great kingdom of Amara, and she has come on official business," said Setra.

"I seek the warrior Sphinx. If you have any issues than bring forth whoever's in charge!"

The mayor was called over, and he talked things out with Menace and Setra while guards on both sides watched them. She showed proof of what they were there for, and somewhat convinced that they weren't there to start trouble, he agreed to let them explore the parts of the city that weren't closed off to the public. The Abydosian guards returned to their posts, but kept their eyes on them.

They asked around and heard some stories about Sphinx. Like how he wiped out an infestation of piranha with feet that could attack on land. And how he routed out and slew the traitors behind all the problems. When they got to the museum, there was an argument or something going on between the guys working there, and the mayor and his aids.

They checked out the jewel exhibit and learned that the stories about them being stolen and Sphinx returning them were all true. They checked out the rather impressive animal exhibits and learned that Sphinx had captured and donated almost all of them. This whole place would have been barren and unworthy of being called a museum, but thanks to Sphinx, it was turned into a rather impressive place to visit. Not that it had any visitors for some reason.

On the way out they learned what the argument was about. Sphinx wanted the museum named after himself, he wanted statues of himself and his ally the cursed mummy Tutankhamen put in, and he wanted the detailed stories of their great adventures carved onto the stone walls.

Given all that Sphinx had done for them, as well as the fact that almost everything in that museum they received from him, it seemed reasonable enough to a couple of them. But the rest were lividly against it. That museum was supposed to stand as a testament to the city itself, not to the accomplishments of one foreign hero that was already rewarded for his actions.

Then Menace stepped in.

"Oh really? He was already rewarded for his actions? And just what were his rewards?"

"Well, I gave him a gold Ankh piece for each of the jewels he returned. And a parasol for the fifth one I think."

"Really? I know what those are. There are plenty of those. I hear that's the kind of prize you get for beating a common obstacle course. You can buy them in shops without spending that much. And a parasol? Sounds like you've been giving him whatever you happened to have on you at the time. Those rewards aren't worth the return of those jewels. Not by a long shot. He should have kept them all for himself. What else?" asked Setra.

"Uh, for the monsters I gave him a zipline, then a bronze class monster hunting certificate, then a silver class monster hunting certificate, and then a gold class monster hunting certificate. He could have gotten the master class monster hunting certificate with one more monster, but he said that it wasn't worth it, because the guy with the goofy lizard wanted all his medals for it."

"Are those certificates good for anything? Or are they just for showing off? Because I don't think a few pieces of paper that barely even serve as decorations are worth fighting armies of monsters for."

The bird-man stopped as he realized they were right. They all realized that Sphinx had by no means been sufficiently rewarded for his deeds. Which made his demands a little more sensible and reasonable.

"Okay, fair points. He deserves better rewards for all he's done. We'll put in a new wing in the museum that showcases all his feats. We'll find better rewards for him. He'll be recorded in history as a great hero. But I still refuse to name the whole museum after him."

"In any case, he still would have been better off keeping the jewels for himself."

.

After the museum they returned to the docks. A local sailor offered to guide them to Heliopolis, and Menace took him up on it. Some time later they arrived at the Cursed Palace itself, where Sphinx now lived.

Instead of sending in her guards and securing the area, Menace talked to them and sent in her slave girls. They would avoid sending any threatening or intimidating impressions. Instead the girls would strip down to show they had no weapons and were no threat, then they would go in there and calmly explain everything to Sphinx. Then they would seduce him into fucking them in order to get on good terms with him. Then Menace would make her appearance. If she liked what she saw of Sphinx, then her clothes would be coming off. But if not, then they'd be leaving.

The girls had no objections or issues, as long as the living sceptre stayed out of it. Being slaves, this was nothing out of the ordinary for them. They took off what little they wore, and then began inspecting each other, making sure they were clean, hairless, and looked as perfect as possible. If anything was amiss, they addressed it. A few of them needed to cut their vaginal hairs and fix their hair and makeup before they were deemed presentable. Then they were off. With heads held high and bare breasts sticking out, they marched into the Cursed Palace.

Inside they found a pair of jackal-like guards, and two women who were working as maids, currently clearing out some sand. When they approached the guards and requested to see Sphinx, they notified him, then let them through and into his throne room without a fuss.

Sphinx had finished going through all the letters sent to him, and divided them into two piles. One containing ideas he was willing to try should the needs arise, and a much larger one that he was going to use to get fires going and wipe his ass. Many of the ones he was keeping were flawed, but not only did he see how they were flawed, he saw how to fix them. And by rewriting them to include the needed changes, he turned them into great solutions to the various problems. Now that that was done, he was writing up some descriptions on the rare items he acquired during his adventures, which he was going to keep in display cases while they weren't in use. He dropped that when his doors slid open and a large group of beautiful girls walked in, completely nude.

"Hello ladies, what brings you here?"

They kneeled before him.

"Lord Sphinx. We are servants of Menace, the princess of the great kingdom of Amara. She has come here to seek you out to become her husband. We are here as a gesture of good will, and to make sure that the possible future husband of Princess Menace is not sexually inexperienced when and if he deflowers her."

They stood up to show off their bodies.

"Please, have your way with us my lord."

Before they knew it, his clothes came off and he was fucking the talkative one as the rest of them either rubbed their nude bodies against his, or danced naked for his amusement. All of them had the same thought: 'Where was he hiding that thing?'

Sphinx's clothing was so tight that it was practically painted on, and the lack of bulge in the crotch made the girls wonder if he was really a guy at all. But when his clothes came off, they saw that he was hung like a horse. It was unreal. The girls were all so turned on that they nearly creamed themselves at the mere sight of it.

The girl on his cock hit a massive orgasm, fell limp, and slid off. Then two girls began giving him a double blowjob. After a minute or two, they were pushed out of they way by a shorter, bustier girl who lept into his arms, shoved her boobs into his face, and impaled herself on his dick. He grabbed her by her plump, juicy ass, and began fucking her hard while still standing. She lactated when she orgasmed and Sphinx drank it. Then he filled her with his seed and let the next girl take her turn.

Looking at three girls with magnificent rear ends, Sphinx ordered them to line up and bend over. He gave their asses a squeeze, a slap, and then he lined up his cock to the pussy of the one in the middle and slid it inside. As she cried out, he began fingering the pussies of the other two while thrusting into her. She shook her ass to meet his thrusts and was lost in sexual pleasure.

The sexual experience went on for hours, and Sphinx fucked every last one of them until they were left lying on the floor, barely conscious, and filled with his seed. They had been fucked senseless to the point that they thought they were gonna die. Even the most experienced of them had never had it that hard, and none of them had ever seen a man satisfy that many women before. And he did them all one after another, without so much as a single break in between. It was unreal.

When Sphinx was finally finished, he felt great and was now aware of just how badly his balls had needed to be drained. He also noticed Menace, who came in shortly after the orgy started, and had been watching the whole thing. She was not disappointed. He was everything she wanted and so much more.

"Lord Sphinx. I am Menace, the princess of the great Kingdom of Amara. As I'm sure you have been told, I have sought you out for possible marriage."

She then handed him a jug of water and he chugged it down. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so refreshed.

"If you except, and are worthy, then the dowry will be huge. You'll not only get all these girls, you'll get whole piles of treasure, and gifts from across the world, we'll make sure your stories are properly recorded and never forgotten, you may become the next ruler of Amara, and I'll personally make sure you spend your life in never ending pleasure. Even if I have to amass a giant harem of all the most beautiful girls the world has to offer! Interested?"

With his pent up sexual desires now mostly sated, Sphinx was able to think more clearly. And honestly he was interested. He'd get a beautiful wife, a giant harem of beauties, treasure, his adventures would be properly recorded for future generations, and maybe even a proper kingdom to rule. It was pretty much everything he wanted and more, and with more sex and huge boobs thrown into the mix. And even if her kingdom had so many problems it was on the verge of collapse, he literally had a whole pile of answers. With all things considered, this offer was probably as good as it was ever going to get.

"Yes I am. Come, tell me about yourself."

They began talking. Menace told him all about herself, her family, her kingdom, and when he asked, why her father thought naming his kids Wrath and Menace was a good idea. And to be fair, he was right that a kingdom with an intimidating ruler would be less likely to be attacked. But such a thing needed more than just a name that sounded threatening. It required displays of power and ruthlessness, otherwise even cowards wouldn't be fazed. And he told her about all the adventures he'd had and the feats he'd accomplished.

She showed him the treasures they brought for him. And he was quite impressed. Some of them looked even more impressive than the stolen jewel collection that was now back at the museum. Truly the gods were rewarding him. He also met the living sceptre Setra. A head on a stick that somehow had more personality than he ever would.

"Since you're willing to claim me as your bride, would you like to consummate our union?" Menace asked as seductively as she could.

Sphinx smiled.

"I'd love to."

Menace squealed with delight as he picked her up and carried her back into his chambers. He'd just fucked all the other girls on the rug of the throne room, but Menace was a princess and soon to be his wife, so she deserved better. Setra tried to follow, but he was blocked. Her clothes were thrown off, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him with fiery passion, and pressed her nude body against his as he took hold of her fine ass. He laid her down on his bed, fondled her breast with one hand, and fingered her vagina with the other. She was dripping wet and more than ready for him. As he positioned his member at her entrance, she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him inside her.

She had heard that the first time was always the worst because it hurt, but when his rod ripped through her hymen, stretched out her pussy and pierced her womb, all in a single thrust, she hit orgasm. All the pain she felt only served to heighten that orgasm. Not being very experienced or educated in the matter, she didn't know why that was, nor did she care in the slightest. Being impaled on the huge dick of a mega hunk was what she'd been fantasizing about for as long as she could remember. And it was even better than she'd dared to hope.

They held each other tight as Sphinx began thrusting in and out of her at an ever increasing rate. She held nothing back and let herself moan and scream in sexual ecstasy. She was in heaven as the man of her dreams fucked her so intensely that her mind went blank from the start. And she wasn't the only one. Sphinx saw her for the incredible lady she was. Beautiful, killer body, smooth skin, fine ass, huge tits, clearly in love with him, and he was the first to plow her virgin soil. He had no more doubts, she really was the one for him. And to make sure she saw him as the man she wanted, he was giving her the fucking of a lifetime.

When he flooded her insides, she orgasmed so hard she passed out. Yet her pussy continued to squeeze his dick and milk out every last drop of cum. Which took a while as he couldn't stop cumming.

.

Wild sex between Sphinx and Menace, and the girls she brought with her, happened again and again over the next few days. When they weren't breeding, Sphinx told them the stories of his exploits, and showed off the things he had, including the stack of ideas for solving all the problems a kingdom could face. They were very impressed. Then they packed up and made the trip back to Amara. It was there that their wedding would be held in the grandest style. And if Sphinx desired it, it would also be their home.

.

Menace had become a trophy sex slave. A fate that she had seen other girls of royalty suffer when their kingdoms were invaded and conquered. The difference was, it wasn't an army that invaded and it wasn't her kingdom that had been conquered. It was her virgin pussy that had been invaded, and she had been conquered in body, mind, heart and soul, by a man with more sexual prowess than an entire army. And she couldn't have been happier. By now sex was all she could think of and she was completely devoted to the sex god that had turned her into his personal whore. As they returned to Amara, she was bouncing wildly on Sphinx's cock and screaming in ecstasy.

Setra and the royal guards overheard the loud sexual activities and were more than a little jealous. This guy, like most royalty, had a huge harem of rare beauties that were just throwing themselves onto his dick and acting like he was a sex god. Meanwhile the rest of them could be twice as hung and have several times the stamina, yet they'd still be treated as sexually inferior. They had a much harder time getting girls, they were rarely that beautiful, they never got nearly that many, and they never got those kinds of reactions from them either. All because wealth and power were the biggest turn-ons there ever was.

That said, they all had to admit that Sphinx was a fair bit different from the rest. He wasn't born into power, he was a self-made legend who had more than earned his status. He was sent unarmed on a dangerous mission, things spiralled out of control, the mission became suicidal, it turned into a giant ongoing quest, that kept getting more and more dangerous, and yet he still pulled through and came out victorious. If anything they should see him as an inspiration. If a squad of them could accomplish even half the feats he did, surely they would get all the wealth and women they desired.

"Yeah, but on the other hand, he's said to be a demigod, not some random peasant who decided to make something of himself, and that had to have given him an edge."

"An edge isn't enough to pull off what he did. Hell, an edge isn't enough to keep most men alive for even a few hours doing what he did."

"Okay, I'll admit he's good. But he could still end up completely ruining the kingdom. We don't know how he's going to run it."

"He does have some notes on what he plans to do."

"In that case, let's check them out."

"Let's see... Temples to the gods... Go there at least once a week... Show respect to the gods by bathing and washing clothes before entering... Everyone has to clean their homes and everything in them once a month... Evidently he thinks the gods prefer everything being all clean."

"He's probably right. Just look how they're depicted."

"Good point... Use vast amounts of rodents and bugs as sacrificial offerings to the gods... I guess he thinks the sheer number of them will more than make up for the terrible quality... Trade routes... Find cures by experimenting through trial and error... Express messengers... These guys look to be guys on fast animals that run from kingdom to kingdom to deliver important messages as fast as possible. They take preplanned routes and only stop at certain places to swap out their tired beast with a fresh one."

"That one actually sounds like a good idea."

"United Kingdoms... Whenever one allied kingdom falls under attack, all the others must fight to defend it."

"Could work I guess."

"Sounds like there's a few with some potential."

"They may sound alright, but unless we actually try them, we won't know for sure. And I have serious doubts about that united kingdoms thing."

They kept on reading his notes, and they voiced their opinions on them. They didn't like all of them and thought some were crazy.

While they were doing that, Sphinx wanted to see if he could knock up the entire harem before they made it back to Amara. Princess Menace was already passed out and another girl had taken her place. This one was the youngest of the group. She was smaller, cuter, less developed, and tighter than the rest. But she was more than happy to have her cunt stretched out by his cock. He took her in the missionary position with one hand around her back and the other on her fine ass. She moaned loudly with thrust as he destroyed her tight little vagina.

One slut after another took her turn riding his cock. And while one girl rode, others would rub their nude bodies against his, and one or two of them would lick and suck on his balls and lap up all the leftover sexual juices. Sphinx had his way with every last one of them again and again. Every time one of them woke up, he'd fuck her until she passed out again. After a while they started staying unconscious.

Once all the girls were passed out and looked like they be like that for a while, Sphinx decided to exit the carriage and grab a drink. All that sex left him completely dehydrated. As he chugged down a large jug of water, he was confronted by a few of the guards.

"Lord Sphinx? Could we ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What are your powers? I mean, you're a demigod, you must have some pretty impressive powers."

He smiled.

"My demigod powers are as follows: I'm a strong swimmer, I'm resistant to poisons, and I don't tire easily."

"That's it?"

"That's it. My skills, strength, speed, agility, and everything else, comes from my training, exercise, healthy living, and the stuff I picked up on my quest."

That answer caused some confusion.

"Allow me to explain," said Sphinx. "A few rare demigods are born with infinite strength, incredible magic powers, or something epic like that, while many other demigods are born with a talent for riding horses, or something lame like that. I'm part of the latter. I competed against regular mortals at competitions and I had to struggle to win. And it was my training that gave me the edge I needed, not my natural abilities. Being mortal or demigod wouldn't have made that much difference on that quest. I think I would have just had more trouble around the snakes and scorpions, and ran out of breath more often."

That gave them something to think about. He wasn't that much different from them. In fact, some of them might even be able to match him physically in one way or another. Which made his accomplishments even more astounding. It also gave them hope, as it meant that with enough effort they could be on par with demigods. They were finding it hard not to like him.

"After I'm married to Menace, I can start giving you guys the same training."

Increasingly hard.

And while that going on Setra snuck into where the girls were, so he could take advantage of them and their sexy bodies. Instead they caught him and forced him to lick up Sphinx's cum. Now that they were in Sphinx's harem, they had a right and a duty to reject the sexual advancements of others, and even punish the men who persisted too far. Something that Setra didn't realize until it was too late.

.

.

.

AN: I did plan a second chapter where Amara falls like in the Queen's Blade cannon and the story gets a tragic dark ending, but recently I thought it'd be better to end it here, making it a more pleasant one-shot story.


End file.
